Drew Ferran
Drew Ferran is the main protagonist in the Wereworld series. He is the last surviving Werewolf and is also known as Drew of the Dyrewood. His birth name was Willem. Characteristics Drew is a rather attractive young man of average height with black hair and grey eyes. His back gets covered in scars after being whipped by Captain Brutus of the Lionguard with a silver-tipped whip. He's forced to bite off his own left hand at the end of Rage of Lions in order to escape the reanimated corpses. When he's imprisoned in Scoria, Lord Ignus brands him in the right shoulder with a gladiator slave mark. His wolf form has dark skin with dark gray fur. He is straight and loves both Whitley( female) and Gretchen( female). His closest friend is Hector ( male). Personality Drew is a kind person with a strong sense of justice who can't look the other way when people are being oppressed. Many believe that if he had been raised by his biological parents, he would have grown to be just like Wergar, but many see it as a good thing that he doesn't see the world in black and white, seeing the different shades of gray. While at first he was naive in the politics of the other Werelords, with time he learned that there are times where he needs to do dishonorable things in order to save many. He's also protective of the younger werelords, Casper and Milo, acting like an older brother figure. He tends to be snarky in the face of danger and because of his few interactions with the opposite sex, he didn't understand at first Whitley's affections for him. Since he was raised by normal humans, he sees a lot of potential in their capabilities. Background Early Life Drew was born in Highcliff to the werewolves King Wergar and Queen Amelie whom had named him Willem. Whilst Wergar was in Omir a werelion named Leopold, and his army came to Highcliffe's castle and took it over. Wergar was forced to surrender, being told that his family would be spared but instead he was executed by Leopold who then killed most of Wergar's children before setting fire to the castle, but Willem was rescued by a maid named Tilly Ferran, who adopted him, re-named him Drew, and took to live with her husband and son on the Cold Coast. Rise of the Wolf Rise of the Wolf introduces readers to Drew Ferran. He grew up on the Cold Coast on a farm and was raised by Mack and Tilly Ferran alongside Trent Ferran, who Drew believed was his twin for quite some time before Drew discovered he was the son of Wergar. During the early events of the story, the sheep of the farm began to act strange around Drew. Drew felt that there was some sort of predator watching them, and felt bad for the loss of the prize ram that fell off a cliff. Later on, Drew was overcome by a wave of fever when he saw the full moon. While he spoke to Tilly about what may have been wrong with him, and she began to imply that he was indeed different, they were attacked by a dark creature. It attacked Drew even as he tried to drive it away with his father's Wolfshead blade, and Tilly thought it had killed Drew. She then attacked it herself, and the beast killed her before Drew transformed and heavily wounded the beast. After the attack, he was found by his father holding his dead mother with blood on his mouth and shirt. Drew was forced to run away after his adoptive father tried to kill him in revenge He lived in the Dyrewood for two seasons, surrendering himself to the wolf to survive. He was found and captured by Whitley and Master Hogan and taken back to Brackenholme to be interrogated by Duke Bergan Coincidentally, Lucas son of Leopold was also in Brackenholme at that time, along with his mentor Vankaskan the Wererat and his apothecary Hector the Wereboar. Lucas claimed Drew to be his prisoner and took him along on the way to Highcliff. Out of pity for Drew,Duke Bergan told Prince Lucas that Drew hadn't talked to anyone and there was a high probability that he was dumb, in which case Drew wouldn't be of any value to Lucas. On their way to Highcliffe, Lucas had Vankaskan torture Drew,but the latter refused to speak at all, until Lucas and Vankaskan began to believe that Drew was actually dumb. Rage of Lions Shadow of the Hawk Nest of Serpents Storm of Sharks War of the Werelords Weapons * Mack Ferran's Wolfshead blade (formerly) * Trident dagger (formerly) * Moonbrand (currently) * The White Fist of Icegarden (currently) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes